onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege Perilous
Siege Perilous Episode Number: Season 5, Episode 3 Directed By: Ralph Hemecker Air Date: October 11, 2015 Previous Episode: The Price Next Episode The Broken Kingdom "Siege Perilous" is the third episode of Season 5 of the American fariytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on October 11, 2015. In Camelot, David and Arthur seek out an item that could help them communicated to an imprisoned Merlin, while in Storybrooke, Emma needs an item to free Excalibur. David and Arthur track down a thief among the displaced Arthurians. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Brocéliande, where the toadstool was located, is featured in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Camelot events take place after "The Price" and before the flashbacks with the group from Storybrooke in "The Broken Kingdom". The Storybrooke events take place after "The Price". 'In Camelot' While the residents of Storybrooke attempt to work on finding a way to free Merlin, Arthur shows up when David comes across an item in a book. The item they need, which is a special toadstool, called the Crimson Crown, that will let them communicate with Merlin, is located in the Forest of Eternal Night (Brocéliande), and David volunteers to go after the item, with Arthur joining him. Before they set out on their quest, Arthur corrects David's assumption that the different seat at the Round Table belongs to Arthur, and explains that it is vacant, as it belonged to Sir Lancelot, until Lancelot betrayed him. David explains to Arthur about why he knows the story of the love triangle that involved the King, Queen Guinevere, and Lancelot. When Arthur asks how Lancelot is, David has to deliver the bad news that he is dead. Meanwhile, Regina puts Zelena in her place, but promises to keep her baby safe, but can't say the same for Zelena. As they reach a bridge that can only be used by one person, David volunteers to take the challenge and snatch the toadstool, but as he attempts to return, he is obstructed by phantom knights that drag him underwater. Arthur pulls David to the surface and helps him get back to dry land. However, once there, they discover that the toadstool is no longer in David's bag. After returning empty-handed, Arthur offers David a seat at the Knights of the Round Table, except that he is offered Lancelot's seat (the Siege Perilous) instead of Sir Percival's. However, later that evening, Mary Margaret comes across a very much alive Lancelot, who warns her that the Dark One isn't the only villain in Camelot. its King Arthur. Lancelot says that Camelot is "not what it seems" and insinuates that King Arthur is evil. The insinuation is corroborated, as Guinevere joins Arthur at the Round Table, he takes out the toadstool that was supposedly lost to add to the reliquary, which holds the magic relics collected by the knights. While it brought Arthur no pleasure to lie to someone he sees as a good and noble man, he tells Guinevere that he must think of his kingdom first. 'Storybrooke' In the mines, Emma interrupts the dwarves' work by taking Happy's pickaxe. This infuriated the dwarves, causing them to take their complaints to David and Mary Margaret. They interrupt David, Mary Margaret and Regina from researching what they were searching for in Camelot: The Crimson Crown. Following the dwarves' complaints, David blames himself for not saving Emma. However, David is interrupted by Arthur, who tells David that key items from his camp, including a magic bean that would take the displaced Camelot residents home, is missing. David and Arthur stop by the pawnshop first to acquire an item, then begin their search at the Arthurians' camp, where David asks the campers to drink from the Chalice of Vengeance. This points him in the direction of the thief, revealed to be Arthur's squire, Grif, who immediately takes off on horseback, which leads to David and Arthur chasing Grif in David's pickup. David gives Arthur a crash course lesson in driving as he takes a piece of wood, using it as a makeshift joust, and knocks Grif off his horse. Grif later wakes up in the Sheriff's jail and admits that he was tired of how he was being treated, causing him to want to hurt the King. However, there was no magic bean found among the stolen items, but at the camp, David recognized the Crimson Crown on the ground and took it to Regina, who had also seen the question mark that she had handwritten on its illustration back in Camelot. At Emma's basement, Emma takes the pickaxe and tries to break Excalibur out of the rock. The pickaxe breaks, and Rumplestiltskin's manifestation appears, telling Emma she needs a true hero in order to pull out the stone. Over at Granny's, Hook and Robin look at Zelena's sonogram when Granny hands Hook a meal, which he knew came from Emma, who wants to meet him on board the Jolly Roger for a lunch date. However, Hook is not impressed, telling Emma that she wasn't the real Emma he knew and loved. However, Emma explains she was doing this to test if he still loved her, vanishing the moment he says that he loved who she had been. Unfortunately, at the Storybrooke Sheriff station, it turns out King Arthur is not as honest as he seems; he found out that the heroes lied to him about Emma being the Dark One when they first entered Camelot and lied about the magic bean. Additionally, he has sinister plans to turn Storybrooke into the New Camelot, and believes that it is now impossible to return to their former realm. It's also revealed that Grif was a minion of Arthur, and in order to make sure that no one finds out his plans, Arthur convinces the squire to drink a vial of Agrabah Doom Viper poison. Grif does just that and disappears. Back at the diner, Hook enlists Robin into a plan to check Emma's house and see what she had in the basement. As Granny hands Belle a dinner plate, Belle, to her surprise, notices her rose's petals being restored, a sign that Mr. Gold is waking up, but when she returns to the pawn shop, he's not there. At Emma's house, Emma has taken Gold - and Hook's sword - since it was the last item that Gold touched when before he became the Dark One, which is what is needed to heal him. Emma wakes Gold up, by performing a healing spell, destroying the blade. She reveals that his heart is a blank slate and promises to make him the purest hero. She hints that she wants him to pull Excalibur out of the stone, in order to vanquish the light. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Liam Garrigan as King Arthur *Joana Metrass as Queen Guinevere *Sinqua Walls as Sir Lancelot *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Giacomo Baessato as Grif *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Brocéliande. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on July 30, 2015. *In Arthurian Legend, Siege Perilous is a vacant seat at the Round Table reserved for the knight who would one day be successful in the quest for the Holy Grail. The seat is so strictly reserved that it is fatal to anyone else who sits in it. *The herb that Regina is trying to find for a potion to free Merlin, is called witchbane. During the middle ages, witchbane was a nickname for the rue herb, because people carried them to ward off witches. In magic lore, the rue herb is often used in spells of protection against witchcraft and bad luck. It can be used for hex breaking and warding off the evil eye, and is a classic herb for protection magic and to increase one's psychic powers. It is also used in some love spells. *The line about Merlin in the tree - "When we snap off a twig and it turns into a finger, who's crying then?" - was pitched in the writers' room by Andrew Chambliss. *Giacomo Baessato, who plays Grif, also plays Rip Van Winkle in a deleted scene from "Nasty Habits". *The scenes between Emma and Hook was supposed to happen on the deck of the Jolly Roger. However, for budget reasons, their scenes were moved to inside the ship. *The sentiment of Arthur needing the Round Table to remind him to be humble was inspired by T. H. White's The Once and Future King. *In the Arthurian Legend, Grif's original name is "Giflet", and one alternative form of this name is "Griflet". Jane Espenson decided to change it because it "sounded weird". |-|Goofs= *To wake Mr. Gold from his coma, Emma needs an object that touched him before he became the Dark One. When Hook tells her about how he threatened Rumplestiltskin in "The Crocodile", he shows her a sword, telling her that he took this cutlass and held it to Rumplestiltskin's head. However, the sword that Hook shows to Emma, is not the sword that he threatened Rumplestiltskin with. The sword that he used to threaten him had a golden handle. When Hook and Rumplestiltskin met again in "The Crocodile", several years later, Rumplestiltskin takes the same sword from Hook and duels him with it. When he vanishes into thin air after cutting off Hook's hand, he takes the sword with him. The sword that Hook shows to Emma, which Emma uses to wake Mr. Gold, has a black handle with a completely different design, and is the one he carried after the other sword was taken from him. This can be seen in episodes like "Queen of Hearts", "Lost Girl" and "The Jolly Roger". This means that the sword Emma uses to wake Mr. Gold from his coma never touched Rumplestiltskin in the past at all, but the spell still works. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The Storybrooke camp scenes were filmed in Burnaby's Central Park.